


Akashi Can't Do Meetings

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a big dork, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Akashi ever got to go to a corporate meeting he couldn't pay attention at all because he was too busy looking at the secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi Can't Do Meetings

It was Akashi’s first time in a corporate meeting, and he couldn’t even pay attention. He had been trained for this his whole life, and all of that training seemed to be going out the door in favor of staring at the secretary.

Why did meeting rooms even have glass walls? Didn’t anyone think that keeping things private was a good idea any more? Society was crumbling. That line of thought didn’t excuse anything, but he could pretend.

“Akashi-san? Did you hear me?” One of the men in the room asked, and Akashi tore his eyes away from the blue haired man outside of the room, plastering on a charming smile.

“I’m afraid not. I’m terribly sorry, would you mind repeating the question?”

And that was how the rest of the meeting went after that. He tried, he really did try, to pay attention to what was being said to him, but his eyes kept drifting and he found himself staring at the secretary again.

He made a mental note to never have a meeting in this building again. He would always invite this client to his own building from now on. His own secretary was nice and average looking. Not a work of art like this one. What was that man doing sitting behind a desk working for other people? He should be in a museum. Or in Akashi’s bed. Whichever. Maybe both. Could Akashi move into a museum on short notice?

“Akashi-san?”

Damnit.

When he finally left the meeting he was fully intending to just walk out of the building and never go in there again, because clearly that secretary had cast some kind of spell on him, but then. “Were you planning to continue staring at me or are you going to give me your phone number?” The blue haired man said.

Akashi blinked. He’d been sure he was leaving, but it appeared he was standing in front of the secretary’s desk. Huh. Definitely had a spell cast on him. “My phone number?”

“Yes. Your phone number. So that we can schedule a date.” The other said calmly. He even handed Akashi a pen and a piece of paper to prompt him to write it down.

Akashi didn’t recall asking the secretary on a date, but he was certainly willing to go on one. So, he wrote down his phone number. “I’m Akashi Seijuro.” He introduced, holding out his hand to shake and smiling at the man after placing his number on the desk.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. I look forward to seeing you.” Kuroko replied with a small smile of his own.

“Akashi-san, your driver is outside.” Someone called to him.

Of course he was. Akashi hesitated to leave the desk, but Kuroko made a shooing motion. “I’ll call you.”

Akashi smiled at him again before departing.

And he still blamed Kuroko long after they got married for the fact that he never had a meeting with that company again because they all thought he was incompetent since he kept on staring at Kuroko instead of paying attention.


End file.
